Its All One Sided Part 1
by Willow-Kit
Summary: SasuNaru YAOINESS! if you Dont like....DON'T READ! xx WARNING: LEMON IN PART 2 xx


**The reason that i have made a two shot is....i have lost my memory stick and i cant continue with under the willow tree T_T sad i know...but im going to find it....and continiue ^____^ sooo yeh enjoy this....ohhh and part two will be up soon!! **

* * *

**It's all one sided. (Part 1)**

Lightening connected with the ground in forks of crackling light. The surrounding area was illuminated in a blanket of white and blue light. Thunder crashed from the sky above as the heavens opened, droplets fell in a giant wave to the dirt ground making puddles where the earth had fallen in on itself.

The heavy rain pelted down onto the panes of glass fitted into ever window on shops and apartments, the water slid down the smooth surface onto the wooden windowsill. Guttering collected its own rain as it fell into the open pipes, running down the hollow tunnels to the drains below.

Villagers that were caught in the storm scrambled through the darkened village trying to find some kind of shelter.

Lightening once again lit up the apartments and shops along with the silhouette of a person walking towards the deserted village.

He entered the centre of the village, stepping in the puddles that got in his way; the cool water splashed against his ankles and feet the liquid soaking the bottom of his trousers. Golden hair darkened as the rain dampened it; the spikes dropped almost laying flat against his head some sticking to whiskered cheeks. The excess water dripped from the ends of his hair onto his nose and the rest of his tanned face.

Thunder rumbled as he trudged through the many streets of the village, back to his empty apartment.

The metal steps welcomed him back to the cosy place he had come to call home, climbing the steep steps he walked through the hall full of doors leading to other people's homes searching for one door in particular.

The metal key turned in the lock, Naruto (and if you didn't realise who I was on about before...it was Naruto...ok back to the story) could hear the bolts in the door sliding open as the key unlocked the mechanism that held the door shut.

Pulling the handle, connected with the shabby wooden door, down it swung open freely allowing him entrance. Upon entering he kicked off his sodden sandals, both banging into the heater to his right.

Bare feet touched the laminated floor (I don't know if they have laminated floors...but they do now ^_^) he gasped at the sudden chill, turning the heater on after hanging up his jacket. The old run down heater, that needed to be replaced, made a few strange gurgles but no heat.

"Damn piece of shit" he cursed as his foot came into contact with the metal object. The rusted metal rattled and shook, one of the corners fell onto the ground with a clatter, still refusing to work.

Growling in aggravation as his foot once again collided with the infernal machine, more gurgling noises and plenty of kicks later the soft hum of the motor running in the heater reached Naruto's ears. Already feeling the warm air radiating out of it, he stood there soaking in all the warmth he could before a soft sigh fell from his lips, then continuing into the living room.

Empty ramen bowls were scattered around the floor, he pushed one out of the way as he walked further into the darkened room, the lone ramen bowl slid across the laminated floor crashing into another pile of forgotten bowls.

He walked over to the wall where the light switch was, the main light flickered on. He looked around the small living space, his eyes landing on the bright orange sofa that sat in front of his small TV his face scrunched up. The only reason he brought the lame excuse for a sofa was because it was cheap and he was in dire need of something to sit on.

Naruto wrapped his arms round his waist suddenly feeling the cold he turned his head towards the heater.

"Can't you work properly for once?!" there was a pause as if the heater was going to reply. "Why am I talking to a heater..." he mumbled while turning his head in the direction of the bathroom, and shuffled towards it. At least he would be warmed by the shower.

Cool water spurted out of the shower head, Naruto could hear the boiler turn on as it began to heat the water. He started to strip of his clothes. Crossing his arms across his toned stomach he grasped the bottom of the black shirt he wore underneath his orange jacket. The black fabric rose up as his hands guided it above his head, his abs rippling at the slightest movement.

He discarded the damp shirt in the laundry basket, moving on to remove his orange pants. The bathroom slowly filled up with warm steam, warming Naruto's upper half up instantly, the button to his pants popped open and the zip was pulled down. Being in a lazy mood he just let the material fall down his thighs, pooling round his ankles so he could just step out of them; also tossing them over to join his shirt in the laundry basket.

His skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat, quickly removing his boxers, they too landed in the laundry basket. The short walk to the shower was lengthened. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror.

Glaring at the reflection that looked back at him, this was the person named a monster, Naruto knew that he wasn't a monster, the thing sealed inside him was. The people of this village were to blind and arrogant to see that. Cerulean eyes examined his body, starting at his now-not-so spiky hair, moving on to his flawless tanned face, tracing the whisker like scars on his cheeks. He always liked his markings they made him unique, and his eyes they were such a deep blue, his eyes and his whiskers were his best body part he thought; although others would disagree.

Moving down he came to his toned chest, another part of his body that he liked. (just to let all you peeps know...Naruto isn't in love with his body...he just likes certain parts like everyone does...ok that is all) going further down his chest, it slimmed and curved into his waist. Unlike his eyes, whiskers and chest, Naruto hated his waist it curved like a woman's taking all the manliness out of him. He only wears baggy clothes out of the house, even in summer. If his so-called friends found out about his feminine waist, they would take the piss out of him he was sure of it.

By now the bathroom looked and felt like a sauna departing from the mirror he walked over to the very hot waters of the shower.

He was in heaven, the water, like little pin pricks, relaxed his tense muscles. Completely submerging himself in the hot water, his thoughts travelled back to about an hour ago...

~FLASHBACK~ 

_Training was over for the day, Kakashi had long since left his three students._

_For once all three of them decided to hang out together. Naruto was lying on his back staring at the passing clouds, occasionally shouting out that one looked like a bowl of ramen or a rice ball. _

_Sasuke was sitting under one of the many trees that were in the training ground, his eyes closed arms crossed with an irritated expression on his pale face. Sakura, like usual, was asking Sasuke questions, telling him how brilliant he was, obviously not noticing the irritated expression on his face. _

_There wasn't a day that had gone by where she hadn't thrown herself at him, or asked him out on a date, all were refused and ignored. _

_Naruto frowned as the all too familiar question was asked._

"_Erm...S-Sasuke-Kun..." she waited until she had his full attention, giving her the confidence to continue_

"_I was wondering...would you... like to go and get something to eat together?" _

_A light blush dusted on her cheeks, while biting her bottom lip in an innocent way. His eyes stayed glued to hers for a while, his face held a look of disgust at her pathetic attempt to make herself more appealing to him. His eyes closed, once again returning to his original position with the same stoic expression he always wore. _

"_No." Was the only reply she got, however she would ask again the next day and the day after that never losing hope that one day she would go out on a date with Uchiha Sasuke._

"_O-Oh...Some other time then." Came her soft reply. _

_Not long ago Naruto would have offered to go out on a date with his beloved Sakura-Chan, but he knew he was kidding himself; he would never go on a date with Sakura nor any other girl for that matter. _

_It wasn't long after he found out that he didn't want to date girls, that he realised his feelings for the young Uchiha. But he chose to keep those feelings to himself, Sasuke wanted to revive his clan after defeating his brother, and that wasn't possible if he was dating a guy. _

_Naruto must have been in his own little world for quite a while; the repeated calling of his name brought him back from his thoughts. _

"_Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO!" _

_He moved within seconds of seeing the fist hurtling towards him, the look of horror spread across his face when he saw the crater where moments ago his head was laying. Knowing who had tried to flatten his head into the ground, all emotion left his face. He looked up at her with a plane and bored expression. _

"_Is there a reason you tried to flatten my head into the ground?" he looked down again at the crater, where Sakura's fist was still firmly placed._

"_You've been quiet all week...well quieter than usual...and you haven't asked me once to go get ramen with you." Her voice held slight irritation towards the blonde._

_In no rush to reply he left her hanging for a while before answering._

"_What does it matter if I'm being quite...you only hit me when I am being loud" his eyes met hers before he continued. _

"_And as for asking you out on a date..." he paused again to lean back in a 'not caring' way so his arms were supporting his body weight. _

"_To put it simply...I've lost interest in you." There was no rudeness, he didn't mean it in an insulting way...his voice was plane, it held no emotion. _

_The fuming Sakura stood, fists clenched at her sides as she towered over Naruto. _

"_**You**__ have lost interest in __**me**__! I have never liked you so why are you making it sound like we are breaking up! Why would you want to lose interest in someone like me, I'm smart, good looking, bright, intelligent-"_

_Not in the mood to hear another one of her rants, he put a stop to it interrupting her mid sentence. _

"_If my losing interest in you doesn't bother you...then why the big fuss" he wasn't sure if her face was red from anger or from embracement. He found it quite amusing that he made her react in such a way._

"_W-wha...I'm not making a fuss...I was just-" once again she was interrupted._

"_Sakura" the monotone voice silencing both of them. _

_Green and blue eyes looked in the direction of the young Uchiha. His eyes remained closed, not even sparing a glance to check if his team mates were listening as he knew they would be. _

"_Leave him; it shouldn't bother you that he is no longer infatuated with you, he has probably realised how mediocre his existence is. Naruto is no more desirable than a rock. No one would have any love interest in him." He opened his eyes focusing on the blue ones that belong to his blonde team mate. _

_The hurt and self loathing engulfed the blue eyes, darkening them almost till black. What Naruto felt, he couldn't describe. His whole world began to cave in. What Sasuke said hit him hard; the uncaring way those words left his mouth as if Naruto was just another one of his adoring fans he ignored and took for granted. He considered Sasuke his closest friend...and more, obviously Naruto's feeling weren't returned. _

_Before anything else could be said, he stood walking into the surrounding forest, leaving his team behind._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Finishing rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he squeezed some of the peach conditioner out into his hand. Spreading it evenly through the ends of his hair. Happy with how soft his hair felt he washed the conditioner away.

He ran his fingers through his silky locks, making sure all the shampoo and conditioner had been washed out.

He wanted to spend as much time as he could in the warm spray of the shower, he grabbed the shower gel for a second time, spreading it over his warmed skin; the cold gel making his skin get goose bumps.

Lathering up the soap into the white fluffy foam, he caressed his body, his fingers massaging the rest of the tension out of his muscles, momentarily forgetting all his problems from earlier on in the day and most of all...Sasuke.

Naruto was in his land of '_momentarily forgetting all of my problems' _ when he heard the handle to the bathroom door rattle as someone tried to gain entry, blue eyes widened, he forgot to lock the front door...again! And all his kunai and shuriken were in the other room.

Mentally scolding himself for his foolish mistake, he didn't hear the door open announcing his visitor had entered.

"Yo, loser. You really should lock your front door, anyone could have walked in."

The contradicting bastard, Naruto growled. Of all the people that could have walked into his home and burst into his bathroom it had to be **him!**

Naruto poked his head out of the shower curtains, making sure it was only his head that was exposed.

"You mean like you did." The venom that dripped from every word, every syllable that came out of his mouth went unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"That may be true, but I'm not just anyone..." he paused looking Naruto straight in the eye, his all too famous smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm **the **Uchiha Sasuke."

That stick was wedged way to far up his arse if he thought he could enter people's homes uninvited, and burst in on them just because he was _'__**the**__ Uchiha Sasuke'_

While Naruto was still in a state of shock Sasuke busied himself by browsing through Naruto's medicine cabinet.

"Hey dope, you got any spare bandages I could use?" Came the innocent question from the raven that still had his head buried in the cabinet.

Losing all sense of control, Naruto reached for the nearest thing, preferably something hard that would cause a lot of damage; he could throw at that stuck up bastard.

Once his hand had firmly grasped something he flung it out of the shower aiming for the raven's head.

Surprisingly Naruto's aim had improved; he hit Sasuke square in the head. He was quite shocked that he hadn't dodged it; maybe he wasn't as great as people say. He watched as Sasuke looked down towards the object that connected with his head, he bent down and brought it back up with him as he stood up straight.

"Silly dope, this is shower gel...I wanted bandages" he said while placing the gel on the sink.

Naruto watched him place the shower gel on the sink, this was all just a joke to him he was nothing but something he could insult, belittle and make fun of.

"Get out." He spoke in nothing more than a whisper, he didn't know if he has actually said it out loud. The questioning look Sasuke gave him reassured him that he had said it.

"Hu...what did you say dope?" the agitation could clearly be seen on Naruto's face.

"GET OUT!" he threw an arrangement of objects at the Uchiha, not bothered if they caused the pale boy pain. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke managed to dodge every one of his pitiful throws. The door slammed shut as the raven left the room.

Naruto sank to the shower floor, after bringing his head back under the water, the still hot droplets beat down on his head and back, only this time the needles of water didn't bring the relaxation Naruto needed.

He drew his knees up to his chest, letting his chin rest on top of them. Eye lids fell closed over his cerulean eyes, forcing back the tears that welled up.

Questions raced through Naruto's mind, a few slowing he could see every word as if they were being held up in front of him.

'Why, why is he doing this to me...?'

'Cant he see how he makes me feel...?'

'Maybe that's why he does it...he likes seeing me suffer...'

He fell further into his questioning mind; his eyes slowly opened revealing blank soulless eyes...that just stared at the white curtain in front of him...while he tried to answer the questions that still buzzed round his head.

The comb pulled all the tangles and excess water out of his wet hair, his long bangs that were still damp fell to frame his face. The rest of his hair lay flat against his head. His hair was actually a lot longer when it was wet.

He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped loosely round his hips. He opened the wooden door that led to his bedroom; thankfully Naruto's room was opposite the bathroom.

He walked over to his wardrobe and started looking through his clothes looking for something casual to wear in the apartment. After a while he pulled out a pair of black baggy trousers, they were a little worn, both trouser legs had rips on the knee, but they were comfortable to wear in the house, he threw them on his bed while he continued to get ready.

He dried off and got out a new pair of boxers, which he wasted no time putting on, the black ripped trousers he grabbed off his bed putting them on also. On his way out of his room Naruto grabbed one of his t-shirts that was discarded on his bed not bothering to put it on.

He started to collect the empty ramen bowls that made a trail away from the living room; he walked through the side door that led to the kitchen placing the tower of bowls on the counter near the sink.

He began to clean up the ramen bowls that were scattered around the kitchen, slowly the bowls piled up in Naruto's arms.

He walked over towards the living room; however the swaying tower of ramen bowls made it considerably difficult to see where he was going and being the natural clutz he was he managed to crash into a few objects on the way.

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally entered the living room, he was quite proud of himself for not dropping any of the bowls...or falling flat on his face for that matter. It was pretty predictable what would happen next.

As soon as that thought had left his head he took another step into the living area, he didn't know what possessed him to look down at that point, but he was glad he did.

Stepping over the innocent looking ramen bowl that would have caused his downfall, quite literally, he pulled his tongue out at it, giggling at how childish and strange he was being. Once over the other side of the ramen bowl he bent down, very awkwardly, and grabbed the bowl before the others he was holding decided to fall.

He had to throw the last ramen bowl on top of the others because he could no longer reach the top of the pile. He turned back to face the front, ready to clean up the rest of his mess.

A strange squeaking noise fell out of Naruto's mouth; he started to fall backwards after colliding with something hard in front of him. The ramen bowls fell from his grasp, the plastic bowls banged when they hit the wooden floor, some of the crock bowls smashed sending tiny pieces of ramen bowl flying everywhere.

Naruto could feel himself falling, soon to join the ramen bowls on the floor. He closed his eyes tight awaiting the impact...but when he felt no floor he opened his eyes.

"Jeez dope, your such a clutz" realising that the reason he hadn't fallen on the floor was because of the Uchiha he struggled out of the ravens grasp.

"What the hell are you still doing here! What part of 'get out' did you not understand?!"

Now facing the Uchiha, he noticed how close they were standing and couldn't help the blush that crept up on to his cheeks.

"Technically you only told me to get out of the bathroom..." Sasuke looked around the room before continuing "And, this is the living room...not the bathroom." The smug smirk returned to the pale boys face when he noticed the pale blush on Naruto's face. It took all of his self control not to leap on the blonde right now and claim his lips, of course he would do much more than kiss...as his thoughts wandered he felt the material of his pants tighten around his lower parts. He had to think of a turn off fast before the blonde noticed.

'Ermm....ermmm...ahhh...Sakura...Sakura....Sakura' thankfully the tightening reduced and he turned his attention back to the blonde in front of him.

"Your such an ass you know that." Naruto looked him in the eye before turning to pick up the fallen ramen bowls. But before he could bend down he was pinned roughly up against the wall.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" Naruto was flustered at how close they were before and now there was about an inch apart, his blush darkened into a maroon shade.

"What do you want Uchiha..." he could hear how nervous he sounded and was sure Sasuke could too.

"The real reason I came was to apologise about what I said earlier...it was uncalled for and rude." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing...the Sasuke Uchiha was apologising to him...Sasuke was never sorry for anything. Naruto lifted his head up so he could see Sasuke's face better.

The boy's gazes locked, cerulean eyes looked into black orbs, an emotion Naruto had never seen before swam round in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke moved his head closer to Naruto's, the gap between them disappearing quickly. Unable to move at all Naruto could only watch as Sasuke's lips came closer to his own. His eyes began to drop as did Sasuke's. He could feel the other boy's breath tickling his skin. Pleasurable shivers went down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

"S-Sasuke..."

**TBC....**

* * *

**OKKKKKK hope u liked it ^______^**

**please review...and i will get writing part two**

**and remember that there will be a lemon in part two ^___^**

**ohhhh and all credit of the title goes to my friend nicola ^____^ **


End file.
